


Try

by StarKatW



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKatW/pseuds/StarKatW
Summary: Tommyinnit is known for many things. One of the most memorable, is the fact that he steals and never tries. What if there's a reason for this?
Kudos: 43





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tiktok by @obsessedwithalot!

The first time Tommy was told he tried to much, he was only five years old. He constantly saw how much attention and praise his older brothers were getting for acing their tests at school and decided he wanted to be praised as well. So, on a night before his test, he stayed up past his bedtime studying. He ended up being exhausted that morning, but thought it was worth it after getting not only an A, but also being the only one in his class to get a perfect score. Tommy got on the bus that afternoon feeling satisfied. Hopping off the bus, he ran inside, excited to tell his father and brothers. "Dad! Dad!" Phil looked up from the book he was reading, Techno and Wilbur walking downstairs at the sound of Tommy's excited yelling "Look! My teacher said I had the best score in class! Aren't you proud of me?!" 

He handed the graded paper to his father, awaiting the praise he heard heard his brothers constantly got... But it never came. Tommy tilted his head "This is easy stuff Tommy" Easy? But he'd stayed up all night! His father did not praise him, or tell him he did well like he did Tommy's brothers. "Oh... Well, I'll just do better next time!" The young boy ignored the perfect A marked tests on the fridge that belonged to his brothers as he skipped out the room. He didn't hear Wilbur ask his father why he shrugged Tommy off. Didn't see his dad shake his head and Wilbur clench his fist. What he did hear, was Techno as he passed him by "Don't you think you're trying too hard?"

\------------ ------------ ------------

Tommy was seven when he heard it the second time. He was woken up by his father's yells. The boy rubbed his eyes of sleep as he went down the stairs. There, in his father's arms, was a box. A box with a kid in it. The kid looked about as old as Tommy, with short brown hair, and deep green eyes. He was also covered in dirt, but that didn't matter to Tommy. All he could see was a potential friend. He learned the kids name was Tubbo. Dadza had decided to let Tubbo stay with them because the kid clearly had no other home. All throughout Tubbos first week, he was quiet and reserved. 

The boy barely spoke, didn't smile, and seemed to have no interest in anything despite Tommy's best attempts. Still, Tommy perused on, not caring about the annoyed looks he'd get from his big brother Techno and his dad Phil for attempting to force Tubbo out of his quiet box. Finally, he got lucky. See, there was a lavender bush in the backyard of their house that Tommy liked to sit by and watch the bees buzz by. It was normally just his and occasionally Will's, but "H-hello?" It seemed Tubbo was also drawn to it. "Hello! What are you doing out here?" The brunette shuffled closer to where Tommy was seated, not looking at him "I saw you head out here... And when you didn't come in, I asked your brother. He said you liked to watch the bees." 

After a week of not looking at anyone, Tubbo finally looked Tommy in the eyes "I like bees". Tommy grinned, patting the spot next to him for his new friend to take a seat and began to explain his complex thoughts of mind controlling the bees. Tubbo listened intently, smiling and giggling at certain parts. Once the sun began to set and they were called in (odd considering is was Phil. Phil never calls Tommy back inside), Tommy asked the million dollar question "Hey Tubbo?" "Yeah?" "Why didn't you talk to me before?" "... I thought... You tried too hard"

\------------ ------------ ------------

When Tommy was nine, he dyed his hair blonde. He wanted to match his father and saw Techno dye his pink, so he asked Wilbur to buy him dye. Phil told him he tried too hard. When Tommy was twelve, he messed up Niki's kitchen trying to bake her a cake. Once again, he was told he tried too hard. At age fifteen, he was a soldier in a war where he sold his most prized possessions for the independence of his Nation after losing an arrow standoff. Fundy told him he lost because he tried too hard. Every time he was told he tried too hard, it weighed him down more and more. Until he couldn't handle it. 

"Wilbur?" Wilbur was the only one he had left that hadn't told him he tried too hard. His big brother was always there for him "Do you think I try too hard?" Wilbur paused in his writing "Why do you ask?" The blonde shrugged "I keep hearing it. Heard Big Q say it earlier" The scrape of a chair and foot steps. Two large hands were placed on his shoulders making him look up. Wilbur was smiling at him "No Tommy. I don't think you try too hard. I think you're more than what people say you are. And we'll prove it with the election" For some reason, he didn't want to try

They didn't prove it. They lost and his big brother went insane. The only one constantly there for him lost their mind and blew up everything he'd worked hard for. And Tommy finally realized. He constantly pushed everything he wanted off to help his friends and family. To get their approval. To prove he was worth the attention. So he broke. He burned down George's house, took the full blame, and ended up exiled. Every time he tried, he was ridiculed. Every time he didn't try he was made fun of. Was there ever a way to win? 

\------------ ------------ ------------

He tried. He tried so hard and it paid off. Dream was gone. Dream was forever locked away! Finally him and Tubbo could live in peace! Or so he thought. So many things were happening. A weird red egg? Nukes? Nikki and Jack? Too many things were going wrong. Too many things were out to hurt Tommy. And Sam took notice. The creeper hybrid had been watching Tommy for awhile. Taking note if the small things the young blonde did. He didn't like fireworks, he hated being told to take his Armour off, he freaked when someone dug a hole next to him. It didn't take long to figure out why. Dream had been manipulative, to an extent Sam was hesitant to leave Tommy alone. He knew the boy didn't have the greatest relationships with everyone, but he also knew he wasn't a bad kid. 

A passing thought, and Sam Nook was created. Nook was created for the sole purpose of helping Tommyinnit. Nook sneakily managed to keep Tommy in armour at all times, he gave the boy tasks to complete where he'd have to interact with others, he never got mad when Tommy had trouble completing a task, and he was always there to protect the boy. Tommy tried because no one ever cared. He needed someone to care, and although Sam will never be Phil, Sam will be there for Tommy when Phil was not. 

"Hey Sam?" "Yeah Captain Puffy?" "What do you think if Tommy?" The creeper smiled "He's a good kid. He may not be necessarily kind, but he's a hard worker. Why?" "I... Want to protect him" Both watched as Tommy showed Tubbo his Trident MLG, perfectly landing it. He looked happy. He wasn't as thin as he used to be, his skin looked better, and his bags and stress lines had gone away. Tommy noticed Sam and Puffy watching him and waved, a great smile on his face "Hey Sam Nook! Hey Captain Pussy! Puffy! I meant Puffy!" The captain laughed as Sam waved back "Me too Puffy. Me too"


End file.
